Computer displays are typically limited to workstations with a high resolution monitor. The typical resolution of the monitor is scaled such that it displays a maximum number of pixels that fit within the ergonomics of the human visual system when witnessed at a typical viewing distance, usually under two feet from the eye of the workstation operator. In numeric terms, these monitor displays for high quality images are often 1280.times.1024 pixels. There are monitors with fewer (e.g., 1024.times.768) and monitors with more pixels, the largest practical commercial units having 1920.times.1080 and 1600.times.1200 pixel displays. In size, the scale of the monitors and their comfortable viewing distance creates images on the retina of the operator of between 20 and 35 degrees.
While providing ample display resolution for many applications, existing monitors suffer from the disadvantage that their ultimate surface area, also known as visual real estate, is fixed. The present invention substantially eliminates this and other limitations of fixed resolution monitors.